Life Without You
by suitelifeforever9
Summary: It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend who betrayed you and the worst pain in the world goes beyond the physical. Even further beyond any other emotional pain one can feel. It is the betrayal of a friend.


We took a chance with you. We became friends. We stood by each other. We were there for each other. We knew each other. We knew you. . . Or so we thought. It was you who betrayed us. You who stabbed us in the back. Your best friends. We stood by you, but you didn't stood by us. You were never there for us. When you fell, we fell with you. But when we fell, you took a step back. We trusted you. We thought we were your friends. Guess we were wrong. How could you do that to us? We were susposed to be your best friends. How could you to that to your best friends? You lied to us. You used us. You're not our friend. You were never our friend. We didn't knew you would backstabbed us. We didn't knew the pain you caused us until it was too late. When you apogolized we thought it was real. But we were wrong. You didn't mean it. You weren't sorry. You didn't cared if you hurt us. But if one of us hurt you, then you cared. How could you pretend to be our friend? Were you really our friend? Why did you used us? Why did you stabbed us in the back? Your best friends? How could you lie and pretend that you cared when in reality you didn't? How could you betray us? You were like a brother to us. You were our best friend. We didn't lied to you. We didn't stabbed you in the back. We didn't used you. You said we failed you. But the truth is, you failed us. You played the victim and made us seem like the bad guys but you were the bad guy. All the pain and hurt you caused us. We should of left when we had the chance to. But it was too late. You played the victim. You were manipulative. You were supposed to be there for us when we needed you. But you weren't there. You said we let you down, but it was you who let us down. We pretended everything was fine. We pretended we weren't hurt by you. But the truth was everything wasn't fine. The truth was we were hurt by you. We wanted to forgive you for what you done. And we would've if only we could have forgiven you. We tried to leave but you wanted us to stay so we did for you but that was a mistake we made. Now we can't leave because of you. It's your fault. We were your best friends. Your to blame for everything. Everything that happened was because of you. You wanted to blame us but it was your fault. It was all your fault. Everything was your fault. We were always there for you. How could you do that to us? How could you? We wanted to believe you. And we did. But we wished we didn't. We were supposed to be best friends forever. But you broke our friendship. You told us you wanted nothing to do with us. You told us we were nothing without you. But that was a lie. The truth was we could of been something without you, if only we could of had a chance to. We stood by your side, your lies. We believed your lies. We thought you would never lied to us. Your best friends. We were there for you, through everything and you just left us. You didn't cared about us. You were only pretending. You only pretend to be our friend. And that hurt us the most. No matter how much you hurt us, we always had your would of never stabbed you in the back like you did us. We would of never let you down, like you did with us. We would of never left you like you did us. We wanted to stay by your side because we thought you needed us, but you only needed to use us. You took everything from us, including our dreams. No matter how hard we tried, no matter how much we trusted you, no matter how much we thought you were our friend, no matter how much you hurted us, no matter how much you stabbed us in the back, no matter how much we helped you. We was always there for you. We was hurt by you, but you didn't care. You never cared if you hurt us. You never cared about us. You told us you hated us and we could of said the same thing but we could never hate you, no matter how many times you hurt us. We would never hate you. We're still friends. Or so we wished we were. You didn't want anything to do with us anymore. You used us until you couldn't anymore. When we had our fight and we moved out, we came back because we thought you wanted us to. Everything we done, we did it for you. Everything we did, was for you. We thought you would be our friend and not hurt us but we were so wrong. You became someone we didn't even recognize. And we tried to help you. But you rejected our help. We tried to help you, over and over again. But you didn't want our help. You told us you didn't need our help. That we were useless without you. That we were nothing. And we couldn't be anything without you. We tried so many times to help you and you just rejected our help. We tried so many times. And then that day. The day that changed our lives forever. We wished you were our friend. We wished you would cared for us. We wished you never backstabbed us. We wished you never hurt us. We wished we knew what would of happen that day. We wished you were still our friend. We wished that day never happened. Are you happy now? We forgave you over and over. And yet you still betrayed us. Hurt us. Stabbed us in the back. Maybe it was our fault. Maybe we shouldn't of forgave you. Maybe we should of left and never came back. Maybe we should of hated you for what you done. Just maybe. You ruined our friendship. It was you. It wasn't us, it was you. It was all your fault. You are to blame. For everything. We couldn't believe you would of hurt us. We were supposed to be your best friends. What happened to that? Or were you just pretending to be our friend all along? Don't you remember the good times we had? Don't you remember you were supposed to be our friend. Best friend. You were like a brother, no was a brother to us, or so we thought. You might of hated us but we never hated you. Maybe we should of. Then maybe we wouldn't of came back and then maybe, just maybe that day would never happened. We wanted to know why you did it. Why? Why did you hurt us? Why did you backstabbed us? Why did you hate us? Why? Why did you? We were your friend. All we ever did was be your friend and you just stabbed us in the back. We wish we could forgive you. We probably would've even if you didn't deserved it. We tried to helped you over and over. You just used us. You were, are selfish. We didn't want to believe you could hurt us, but you did. You told us we should apologize to you, but you're the one that should've apogolized. We made a decision that we were leaving, the fight we had, well it was us againist you, and we tried to apogolize right after the fight, but you weren't having it. You told us that we should go and we did. You called us later and told us to come back and you apogolized. Well, not really. You only pretended to be upset because you knew we would come back and be friends again. And we did came back. Big mistake we made. If we only knew what happened that day, if we never came back after our fight, if we only knew the real you then maybe things would be different. Maybe if we knew the real you, we could've left a long time ago. Maybe if we didn't came back, things could of been different that day. We wished we never came back. Then maybe, just maybe that day would never happened. All we wanted was to be your friend and you didn't cared about us. Did you ever cared about us? We were supposed to be best friends forever. But you ruin our friendship. You tried to blamed it on us, but it was you. We're sorry. We're sorry that we trusted you. We're sorry that you thought we would hurt you. We're sorry that you thought we would lied to you. We're sorry that you thought we would backstabbed you. We're sorry that we were ever friends with you. Maybe if we weren't friends with you, then maybe that day wouldn't happened. We're sorry for not realizing what you would do. We're sorry that we forgave you. We're sorry that we thought we could be friends forever. We are sorry for ever being your friend in the first place. We were wrong in thinking that you would never hurt us. We wondered that day if we should come back, and unfortunately, we did. What a big mistake we made. We should of never came then maybe you wouldn't of hurt us. How could you? How could you hurt us like you did? We been friends since we were little. And you just hurt us like you didn't cared about us. You just used us, hurt us, betray us and you didn't even cared at all. We just wished that we would of never met you. Then maybe, just maybe that day wouldn't of happened. Just maybe you wouldn't of hurt us. Just maybe. But we now know that our lives would of been so much better without you.

 **Hoped u liked it. Who do you guys think betrayed his friends? What happened to his friends?**

 **I'm off work for about a week because I got hit in the back of my hrad with a metal pole and now have a concussion so the doctors told me to take it easy and Tuesday July 17th I finally got to see Taylor Swift. She was so amazing and I wanted to see her for years now. I got a lot of stories I'm working on and I'll upload when I can.**


End file.
